


Pleasing An Angel

by CalileoKiernan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avian!Oikawa, Breaking doors, Feathers are everywhere, Half-Demon!Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan is good with after care, M/M, Molting Season, Oikawa is always vocal during sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Riding, Teasing, Top!Iwaizumi, Wing Kink, Wings, absolute filth, bottom!Oikawa, fluff at the end, no doubt about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalileoKiernan/pseuds/CalileoKiernan
Summary: If there is one thing that Oikawa hates most about being an avian is the dreaded molting season. It’s messy, annoying, uncomfortable, and not very pleasing to the eye. Luckily for him, he has a wonder full half-demon boyfriend who always knows how to help him out.Alternatively: The IwaOi Wing Kink fic that this fandom needs.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 271





	Pleasing An Angel

Wings.

Beautiful and ethereal.

A gift from the skies above.

But for Oikawa Tooru, they’re a pain in the ass.

Sure he does love them. They’re warm in the winter and he gains a good amount of attention just by walking down the street. Plus, he can fly! What’s cooler than that? Being able to see the world from a completely different view and feeling the rush of wind beneath his wings.

Still, there are two sides to every coin.

They’re hard to manage and can be very uncomfortable. Since avians aren’t that common, it makes it harder to find the right soaps and combs to make sure that he doesn’t damage them. Also, custom furniture is a must have and can be quite costly. Most of the time, Oikawa even makes or upscale his clothes to fit him. Though it is a bit of a hassle, he lives through it.

But molting season? Don’t even get him started.

_____

“Tooru, open up.”

“No! They look hideous. I look hideous. You’ll look when I’m done.”

Iwaizumi sighed as he rested his head against the door. He loved his boyfriend, no doubt. But sometimes he could be an absolute annoyance and a big brat. So he raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door once more.

“Get out of there.”

“No!”

“I bet you don’t even look-“

“I LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN.”

After taking a few more steadying breaths, he began to run his options by. 

  1. Bribery; it could work but who knows how long that will last. Not to mention, who know what Oikawa is going to ask of him
  2. Wait it out; okay but somewhere down the line he is going to need to use the bathroom. Plus, molting only lasts for a minimum of two weeks so it couldn’t be that bad.
  3. Call for backup; Mattsun and Makki? Hell no. Kuroo? He’s just going to cause more trouble. Hinata? He’s probably going to draw Kageyama with him and that isn’t going to end well.



“Come on, Oikawa. You can’t hide there forever.”

“I can try!”

Two weeks. He has to deal with this for two weeks. Soft anger began to burn at the edge of his vision.

“Oikawa.”

“NO!”

_Deep breaths Hajime. Deeep breaths. You can control it. You can do this._

“Will you just-“

“LALALALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

That was the last straw. Iwaizumi gripped the doorknob and ripped the door off its hinges (A/N: Okay but he is strong and nothing can get in the middle of my half-demon baby). Oikawa squawked as the door flew open and crashed against the floor, breaking into various pieces.

There, in the middle of the bathroom, sat (a very frightened) Oikawa Tooru. Almost all and every surface was covered with white feathers. Various combs were on the counter top and Iwaizumi frowned at the mess.

Immediately, Oikawa threw a towel at his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t look!” With a shake of his head, Iwaizumi removed the towel and made his way to Oikawa, who was now hiding inside of his wings while sitting on a stool.

“You look fine.”

“No I don’t,” came Oikawa’s reply. So Iwaizumi began to run a hand over his boyfriend’s wings, gently pulling away stray and loose feathers, allowing them to fall on the floor. He’d have to clean that up later. His fingers grazed over the large expanse of feathers and gently dug in further, making Oikawa shudder.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of his wings and watched as Oikawa’s wings would fluff out a little. “Come on, Tooru. Look at me.” Oikawa shook his head- his wings moving with him- and a few more feathers floated to the ground.

Heaving a sigh, he took a step back to look at his boyfriend and made his final decision. “Alright fine. If you won’t I’ll make you.” Before the brunet could say anything, Iwaizumi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, being careful not to damage or hurt his wings (those can be pretty sensitive and Iwaizumi knows it).

Oikawa tried to squirm out of Iwaizumi’s grasp but to no avail. This is what he gets for falling for a buff-armed half-demon boyfriend.

“Let go of me!” He protested as he banged his fists against the other’s back.

Iwaizumi let out a low rumbling laugh. “Nah. Plus, I like the view from here,” he remarked as he slapped Oikawa’s ass. Even through his attempts of breaking free, he was helpless to his boyfriend.

Once they reached the bedroom, Iwaizumi gently dropped Oikawa onto the bed, making him bounce a little. Before he could shield himself with his wings again, the shorter one was already on top, pinning him down.

With calculating eyes, he tilted his head a little to the side and got a good look at his boyfriend. From there, he looked so… fragile. Oikawa’s face was red and his wings were a little puffed out from embarrassment. His hair was a little messy but framed his face so well. The way he looked with his hands above his head was so sexy, practically inviting him in. Taut lean muscles were on display and Iwaizumi wanted to take every last bit of him. God, did Tooru do things to him.

He tried to hide behind his hands but Iwaizumi had a tight grip on his wrists. “Look at me Oikawa.”

The latter had his eyes shut tightly, his head turned to the side. “No!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss under Oikawa’s ear. “Come on, Oikawa. Look at me.” There was a pause as he pulled away. From behind long eyelashes, Oikawa’s eyes stared back at him. Beautiful brown met with forest green.

Digging his knees deeper into the bed, Iwaizumi leaned forward and smirked. “You look so beautiful Tooru.” Immediately, Oikawa’s face began to turn a bright shade of crimson and he turned his head away again.

“Stop that.” With his free hand, Iwaizumi turned Oikawa to face him. “You are beautiful and you can’t convince me otherwise.” Sparks ignited as he pressed his lips onto Oikawa’s, tasting the sweet taste of milk bread, Oikawa’s comfort food. It didn’t take long for Oikawa’s to melt into the kiss, his lips moving against Iwaizumi’s. It was hot and needy yet so loving.

Soft moans erupted from Oikawa as Iwaizumi deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Oikawa’s bottom lip, ensuring his dominance. And who was Oikawa to say no? He easily allowed his boyfriend to continue to take him apart piece by piece. 

After a few more minutes, Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa, saturated with lust and eyes blown with love for his boyfriend. His eyes grazed over Oikawa’s body, ready and waiting as he looked down on his lover. The only noises that filled the air were the sound of their pants and the loud thumping in his ears. 

He dove back in, attacking the pale of Oikawa’s neck, littering it with marks and kisses as Oikawa moaned in response. The taller one gripped tightly onto Iwaizumi’s shirt as he felt teeth against skin, humming against the feeling. His legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s legs, keeping him close.

Iwaizumi pulled off and sat up a little. “Clothes. Off. Now.” As if on cue, Oikawa reached forward and pulled Iwaizumi’s dark blue shirt off of him. In return, Iwaizumi’s hands fumbled with their pants but got them off, dropping them to the floor. Now, in nothing but boxers, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi back down into another kiss. It was searing hot, intertwined with pure lust.

As if on instinct, Oikawa grinded his hips up into Iwaizumi and moaned into his lover’s mouth. The friction was hot and they were both aching for more. Both of them were incredibly hard that it became hard for them to focus.

Once more, Iwaizumi pulled off of Oikawa, going through the familiar motions of trying to find a lube and condom as Oikawa shimmied out of his boxers and pulled Iwaizumi’s down as well. Already, the two of them were throbbing, hard and drenched in their own precum. As soon as the cold air hit Oikawa, he took in a sharp breath and his exhale was just as shaky. Returning back to his position between Oikawa’s legs, he leaned down and began to mark Oikawa all around his body.

“Iwa-chaaan~ Stop that, I- I want you now…” The green eyed male paid no attention to him and continued to leave marks all over his body. His tongue languidly ran over Oikawa as he traced lines of lean muscle. Oikawa tried to pull him off but he didn’t budge but just looked up at him.

“Stop that.” He sucked one more mark onto Oikawa’s creamy skin, the color already turning a dark purple. “Plus, I like you better this way.” His head dipped back down and began to nibble on his collarbone. “All covered in marks and it’s all because of me. It’s…” the older one bit down once more and Oikawa moaned, “beautiful.”

After a few more marks were so meaningfully placed, he pulled off and flipped Oikawa over onto his stomach. Now this, Iwaizumi thought to himself, is the fun part. Oikawa didn’t even need to look back to know what Iwaizumi was planning. He laid there in anticipation, waiting for Iwaizumi to make his move. Unless…

A flash of white blinded his eyes and he let out a loud throaty moan. Never mind. Iwaizumi’s thumbs pressed down on the place where the wing met flesh and Oikawa moaned even louder this time. His eyes squeezed shut as Iwaizumi continued to torture him, touching the area right below and above which elicited more moans from the latter. 

His hands knew where to touch, where the most sensitive parts of Oikawa were. He steadily dug his hands into the soft short axillary feathers, making the younger one keen under his touch with need. Behind him, Iwaizumi leaned down and blew hot air over his ear, making him shudder as he continued to move down to Oikawa’s wings. As soon as his lips met the skin between both wings, Oikawa’s back arched and he let out a guttural noise.

“Mmmmgh Iwaaa- haahh.”

Iwaizumi smirked and continued to place more kisses, his tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive skin. Oikawa’s eyes screwed tight as he gripped the sheets, his nails dragging against the taut fabric. 

“So so so beautiful.” Another moan. “And all mine,” Iwaizumi growled as he bit down right in the center and Oikawa’s lips parted in an “o” but nothing came out, his body too racked with pleasure to produce any sound from him.

“S-stop that,” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi nipped at the spot below the left joint.

“And why’s that, huh?” Iwaizumi’s thumbs began to rub lazy circles on the base of the wings, making Oikawa’s toes curl and eyes screw shut. “Why should I stop when you look so mesmerizing like this?”

The taller bit down hard on his lower lip and pouted a bit. It took all of his strength to give a somewhat coherent answer. “I-if you keep doing that, I’m going to cum.” His fist hit the bed with a soft thud as Iwaizumi ran his tongue over the blooming marks.

“And that’s bad because?”

Oikawa turned to look bad at his boyfriend and gave him the look. “I wanna come with you inside me.”

Now Iwaizumi could not say no to that, especially with the look he was giving him. So he complied and began to reposition the two. First, he hiked Oikawa’s hips up, placing a pillow under his knees for comfort. Then he finally took his place right behind Oikawa, admiring the sight. As much as he loved the sight, the aching of his cock was something he didn’t want to ignore any longer.

He pressed a few more kisses down Oikawa’s spine and then proceeded to lube up his fingers, slowly warming up the substance. Without even a breath of warning, he pressed his fingers against Oikawa’s entrance, pulling a sharp inhale from Oikawa. The brunet bit his lip as his boyfriend began to run his finger around his entrance, making it nice and slick.

His whimpers were quiet as Iwaizumi pushed his finger past the second knuckle and deep into Oikawa, pressing against his tight and hot walls. Slowly, he began to thrust in him at a steady pace, gradually speeding up and adding a second finger. The sight was enticing to watch as Oikawa greedily accepted the two digits, pulling him in close.

By the third finger, Oikawa was a mess, his wings spread out and gently twitching with pleasure. Every time Iwaizumi would thrust inside, Oikawa would let out a soft moan and his wings would move along with him. It wasn’t long until his fingers grazed over a certain spot that made Oikawa see white all over again. 

“Iwa-chan, please~” Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa squirmed under him, his hips eagerly gyrating.

“Please what?” With one swift motion, he pressed against Oikawa’s prostate once more.

“I-I need you I- mmmhh please.” 

Once more, Iwaizumi’s fingers pressed down and Oikawa let out a throaty moan. “I don’t know what you want if you don’t ask me properly, Oikawa. Tell me, what do you want?”

Oikawa’s wings lifted a bit but he lowered them and looked back at Iwaizumi, the breath leaving his lungs at the sight. His eyes were watery, and unfocused, hair all messed up, and a beautiful crimson blush ran down to his shoulders. God did Iwaizumi love him.

“I want you to fuck me, Iwa-chan.” And that was enough for him. 

Quickly, he tore open the small package and skillfully slipped it over his length. Flipping open the cap, he poured the cold lube over his cock and stroked himself a few times. Steadily, he positioned him over Oikawa’s hole and rested his hands on his hips. Slowly, he pushed himself inside and Oikawa made an animalistic noise. Inch by agonizing inch, Iwaizumi finally had himself seated inside.

There are no words to describe how _good_ Oikawa felt around him. He was burning hot, wet and god was he tight. It felt perfect; he was perfect. As Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to adjust, he placed kisses all over Oikawa’s back, watching as he slowly relaxed around him.

“You feel so fucking hot Oikawa. Even after all of the times I’ve fucked you senseless, you’re still so tight,” the older one muttered into Oikawa’s ear, making him moan at the praise and how full he felt. A shudder ran through his body, shaking him with pleasure from his core to the tip of his white wings.

Tense lines of skin disappeared and that was enough to let Iwaizumi know he was allowed to move. Carefully, he pulled out a bit and slowly thrusted back inside. They both moaned at that. The raven began to continue slowly thrusting into Oikawa; dragging out the process of how amazing Oikawa felt around him. But it didn’t take him long to speed up to a thundering pace. With someone so stellar as Oikawa, it’s hard to control yourself. Especially if you’re in Iwaizumi’s position.

His fingers dug into Oikawa’s hips as he began to quicken his pace. He knew that after this, bruises would paint Oikawa’s skin but he didn’t mind. In all truth, he loved them. The brunet rocks forward as Iwaizumi begins to match his thrusts with Oikawa’s breaths, evoking loud and needy moans from him.

“Aaahhhh~ Iwa- Iwa-chan is so good at this mmmmhhhh! And he’s sososoooo st-strong too.” Oikawa threw his head back and let out a string of messy words as Iwaizumi continued to quickly thrust into him. It took the raven all of his strength to not let any of his instincts kick in and make him an entire mess. He wanted to draw this out a little longer. Still, heat began to fill his body every time Oikawa would suck him back in and he could feel the edge of an orgasm already forming.

At that, Iwaizumi rammed right onto Oikawa’s prostate. “God you feel so tight around me Tooru. Such a good boy for me.” He groaned as Oikawa tightened around him. His wings did a little flutter with each thrust Iwaizumi would deliver to his prostate.

“Iwa- Iwa- ah! I- aaaaahhhh please pleasepleaseplease,” he begged as the shorter one did everything but listening to him, purposefully hitting every spot aside from Oikawa’s sweet spot. Along with that, he began to rub circles on the base of Oikawa’s wings which made his back deliciously arch.

Lewd sounds filled the air. The quick, loud, and messy slap of skin against skin rang against the walls and the loud thump the headboard would make against the wall as Iwaizumi continued his motions. Without stopping once, he leaned down and bit a mark in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, running his tongue over before he pulled away. He watched as the mark turned a dark purple against creamy skin. Perfect. With each thrust, both of them could feel the heat spreading through their veins and electricity through each and every touch.

“Oh yes, _yes, yeeessss_!” Iwaizumi thrusted right onto Oikawa’s prostate again and again while the brunet let out another undefinable noise as he fisted the blanket. The edge of his wings curled in from the pleasure as Oikawa began to chant Iwaizumi’s name like it was the only word he knew. 

Both of them began to feel it. A flash of heat and the growing warmth. How they just wanted to keep going and going till they couldn’t even walk the next morning. The younger one could feel him come oh so dangerously close to his edge. Below him, his cock was oh so hard and dripping precum, already dirtying the sheets. It would only take a few more and-

But all of that disappeared as Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Oikawa whipped his head back, about to say something when Iwaizumi spoke first.

“I want you to ride me,” he stated between heavy pants with a focused penetrating gaze. In the blink of an eye, the two had switched positions. 

Above him, Oikawa straddled his waist, catching his breath a bit before he began to line himself up with his lover's aching cock. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa sunk down, the heat returning to his core once more. He looked up and all breath was forced out of his lungs and god _did he look beautiful._

Oikawa’s wings framed his form, making him look like a literal fucking angel. The hazy look in his eyes, still filled with determination to make it the best ride or their entire lives. How sexy his messy hair made him look knowing that he did that. The brunet’s lips were swollen from kissing and biting. His face and the tips of his shoulders were dusted with the same bright red as dark purple marks contrasted against the color. And the face that he made once all of Iwaizumi was inside him? Words can’t even describe how breathtaking it looked.

As Oikawa rested his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he slowly lifted himself up and let gravity slam him back down, filling him to the brim. His wings began to close a little from the sudden pleasure. It was deeper this way and hit him just right as he fucked himself silly on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Ah-ah-ah Iwa-chan is so big and mmmhh sooo deep inside me,” Oikawa moaned as he threw his head back. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s hips, helping him move up and down, painting his sides with bruises. 

Every time that his boyfriend would slam back down, Iwaizumi could feel the rush of burning heat of skin against skin and how fucking tight Oikawa was. It sent his eyes rolling back and shallowly thrusting inside as well. 

“You feel fucking amazing, Tooru,” Iwaizumi growled as he pulled his boyfriend down for a heated kiss. Their lips met and Oikawa practically melted into his lips, trying to give as much as he was taking.

While Oikawa was riding Iwaizumi, he noticed how neglected his cock was and began to stroke it, matching it up with Oikawa’s speed. 

“Aaaahhh Ha- Hajime please oh yeah like that. Juuust like that mmmhhh~” Oikawa mumbled out loud as Iwaizumi began to stroke him even faster, using his thumb to smear the beads of precum on the tip. That began to drive Oikawa crazy as his hips bucked into Iwaizumi’s hand.

Fire erupted under his skin as he felt the familiar warmth beginning to quickly form inside him again. Oikawa began to go faster, wanting to quickly reach his peak. And Iwaizumi was right there beside him. They both felt the rush as Oikawa’s arms began to shake, ready to give up on him. His boyfriend immediately noticed and took initiative, gripping Oikawa’s hips up just so he could ram himself inside once more.

“Ha-ha Ahh Hajime! I-I’m gonna cum please please pleeaassee!” He chanted as his head dipped down. Quickly, Iwaizumi began to thrust even faster, giving them no time to breathe before they both reached their climax. Cum splattered all over their chests as Iwaizumi came into the condom. 

Above him, Oikawa slumped down a bit, resting his head in the crook of his lover’s neck. They laid there as they both were slowly catching their breath. As carefully as he could, Iwaizumi slipped out of Oikawa and Oikawa fully collapsed onto Iwaizumi.

“You gonna get off?” The raven softly asked as he gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Mmmh.” Iwaizumi chuckled and ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair and down to his wings, slowly picking out loose feathers. Together, they laid like that for a few more minutes before Iwaizumi carefully moved a tired Oikawa off of him.

Careful to not make any noise, he crept out of the bedroom and to the bathroom and right- he broke the door. That’s one thing he’ll have to fix. Stepping over a few feathers, he was able to get a bath started and run a cloth under some warm water. After fixing himself up a bit, he made his way over to his boyfriend.

Once he returned back to the bedroom, he finally noticed the state of the room. Feathers were on every single surface. There wasn’t any floor anymore. Just feathers. He let out a sigh but couldn’t help but smile a bit. This is the price he pays to dating an avian boyfriend.

He crawled onto the bed and began to run the warm cloth over Oikawa’s back, admiring the marks that he left. By the time that he was done, Oikawa was slowly waking up.

“‘Mornin Iwa-chan,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“It’s almost dinner time.”

“It’s morning enough.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and carefully rolled Oikawa onto his back, gentle with his wings. “They’re not going to break, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commented as he was gently being laid down.

“I know but…” He wiped the rest of the dried cum off of Oikawa’s stomach. “I don’t wanna hurt you too much.”

Oikawa studied his face for a few seconds before splitting into a big smile. “Aww! Iwa-chan cares so much about me! Who knew my little Iwa-chan is insecure about his sexy demon strength!” The taller one sprung up and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug, nuzzling close to his chest.

Despite the frown on Iwaizumi’s face, he embraced him just as tightly. “Come on, angel, I got the bath ready for you.” The latter giggled at the nickname but let it slide as he threw his arms up.

“Carry me!” A sharp glare was sent his way but he didn’t waver, waiting for him to carry him to the bathroom. “Oh come on Iwa-chan! It’s the least you can do for me after breaking the bathroom door.” That only deepened the scowl on his face.

Debating on the options that he had, he caved in and picked Oikawa up bridal style (Oikawa’s favorite) and made their way to the bathroom and set him in the tub. Oikawa relaxed in the warm water and watched as Iwaizumi hung a flat sheet over where the door would be and stifled a laugh at his attempts.

After a few pins and duct tape, Iwaizumi made his way over to the tub and got into the warm water, resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Tooru?”

“Yes, Hajime?”

“Remind me to never invite Makki or Mattsun over.”

Oikawa laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. “They’ll never let us live this down.”

…

“Another thing.”

“Hm?”

“You’re going to have to clean up all of those feathers after this.”

“Iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at list of kinks I wanna write and then looks at what I have written so far.*
> 
> Well, kids, buckle up because it’s gonna be a rocky road to the end.
> 
> Did I really just write this fic to indulge in IwaOi Wing Kink? Heck yeah. Truthfully, I was really surprised to find out that this fandom does not have an IwaOi Wing Kink fic yet. So I shall deliver to you.
> 
> Any requests on what kink I should do next? Any pairs you really wanna see me write for (know that I may or may not do them but I wanna know what y’all’s wanna see)?
> 
> Please cleanse yourselves now. Good day to you all.
> 
> -CK


End file.
